


The child

by zzeacat



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, God is a dick, God was a bad dad, How Do I Tag, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, I dont forgive God, Lucifer Feels, Murder, lucifer cries, lucifer had a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzeacat/pseuds/zzeacat
Summary: Chloe begins to connect the dots between Lucifer and his issues with children.aka Lucifer had a kid and is sad. and God was a bad dad. Cuddles and,comfort.





	The child

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I wnated to write at the begining but was shy about doing a case fic. someone comented that they would read a case fic so it gave me confidence to give my Lucifer feels sessions more context. Hope you all like it. and thanks to MY EDDITIOR I love you i put you through too much. and to the people leaving comments.

Chloe and Lucifer were waiting patiently. Muffed giggles erupted from behind a curtain held up by tape on Trixie's door. “Are you ready for my show!” Trixie shouted excitedly from behind the curtain.

“Yes we are!” Chloe replied, smiling at Lucifer, amused by her child’s antics. Lucifer suppressed a small smile of his own. 

“TADA! Hello audience, please keep your cheering to a minimum, as I perform a little magic,” Trixie exclaimed, putting on an odd accent that wasn't really any accent in particular. She burst from behind the curtains in a blonde wig and a sparkly vest. Chloe cheered quietly as Trixie began to pull a ribbon from a bag, but when she glanced over at Lucifer she was shocked, he had gone white as a sheet, his eyes glazed over. He was glancing at Trixie as if he had seen a ghost. 

“Lucifer are you ok,” Chloe asked, grabbing his shoulder. He suddenly snapped out of his daze, just as Trixie noticed something was wrong too, stopping her performance.

“Yes, I am fine. I just, I have to go, I apologise child your magic is improving, but blonde doesn't suit you,” he said, getting up from his place on the floor. 

Chloe got up to follow him. Something was really wrong, Lucifer seemed shaken. He glanced back at Trixie when he reached the door, eyebrows furrowing.

“Lucifer, what happened? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” she muttered, holding the door open. 

“Not a ghost, just a reminder,” he said, waving a hand around smoothly and walked away hurriedly.  
That day was the first hint for Chole, but it would be months before she got an explanation, and one particularly heartbreaking case.

……………………………………………….

Chloe looked up at the board in Ella’s lab, her fists had been clenched as soon as she saw the crime scene photos, she was glad that she hadn't been called out to the scene this time. The photos where of a young girl, just younger than Trixie but her long blonde hair dominating every picture. 

“So young, I know, but it is murder, she has a blow to the head. It wouldn't have taken much, kids heads are still fragile when so young. No signs of sexual assault, so that's a relief. The crime scene was clearly a body dump and run,” Ella said in attempt to comfort the detective.  
Lucifer burst in the door two coffees in had and a smile on his face, “So, new case Detective,” he said handing her a coffee, Chloe silently stood back to allow Lucifer to look at the photos. If she didn’t know Lucifer she would say he was taken aback by what he saw, he swallowed heavily and grew paler. He took a step forward and gently touched one of the photos, tracing the girls blonde hair. His face suddenly shifted all traces of emotion leaving it before Chloe could fully asses them.

“How do I help catch the bastard Detective?” 

“Her mother and father are in the interrogation room, I will ask routine questions and you will observe of their body language”. 

……………………………………………….

Just before they entered the interrogation room Chole stopped Lucifer, holding her hand out stopping him by touching his chest. 

“Be gentle with them, they have just lost their daughter and have to go home to their son tonight and explain to him his sister is no longer missing, but dead,” she said not looking Lucifer in the eyes, which she soon regretted. 

“Do not worry Detective I am painfully aware of the pain they are going through, I will be as gentle as ever,” he said a subtle tone of pain only Chloe would pick up. She wished she was looking at him now so she could have assessed his eyes at that statement. Lucifer pushed passed Chloe and went into the interrogation room. Mr and Mrs Rams were waiting patiently in the room holding hands tightly.

“Hello Mr and Mrs Rams, I am detective Decker and this is my consultant Lucifer,” she stated sitting across from them and next to Lucifer, they nodded solemnly at her introduction. 

“When did you notice your daughter was missing?” Chloe asked, picking up the pen and paper form the table. 

“In the morning.”  
“Late at night.”  
They replied simultaneously.  
Chloe looked up, confused. 

“It was the morning but very early still dark,” answerd Mr Rams.

“Yes, that's what I meant about 4 am so it still felt like night, I had gotten up to get a glass of water and noticed a chill from her room, when I opened her door her window was open, letting the cool air in and she was gone,” Mrs Rams stated, crying at the end of her recollection, hugging her husbands shoulder. 

“Thank you Mrs Rams, I am sorry to ask this but do you have any enemies, people who have issues with you?”

“No of course not!” Mr Rams growled out. 

“I am sorry I have to ask. How about your daughter then, someone who didn't like her, or maybe an adult who showed too much interest,” Chloe asked her face unable to hide disgust at the suggestion. 

Mrs Rams suddenly stopped sobbing at this  
“Well there was that brown gardener man the neighbours have. He was always looking at her, I even caught him talking to her once, I mean he probably isn't even legal, I wouldn't let her talk to the likes of him I was a good mother,” she growled in much the same way her husband had, waving her jeweled fingers. 

“Of course you were Mrs, this gardener do you know his name,” Lucifer asked, clearly motivated at the idea of a suspect. 

“No, but he worked for the Lamberts, I am sure they can tell you” she said.

“Well thank you Mr and Mrs Rams, we will let you know if we find out anything new,” Chloe said, standing up. 

“I promise you those who are guilty will be punished,” Lucifer declared, looking Mr Rams in the eye who nodded silently before leading his wife out.

“Lucifer we are not meant to make guarantees like that,” Chloe sighed,understanding his want to comfort grieving parents.

“It isn’t a guarantee, it’s a promise, all child murders have a special place in hell, I made it specially for their kind of sin. It is one I take rather more seriously than most.”  
Chloe noticed he was taking this case very seriously. 

………………………

It didn't take much to find the gardener just a phone call to the Lamberts who gave Chloe his number. He said he would come in willingly to help. 

“Lucifer we have the gardener coming in, it may have been a racist lead but it is the only one we have got. Can you come in with me and do your thing” she mumbled rolling her hand out at ‘your thing’. 

“Of course Detective I will do my thing as you say,” he smirked, making air quotes around ‘your thing’.

“Mr Dugastino, you are the gardener at the property next to the Rams correct?” Chloe asked, flipping her notepad pad and sitting across from the dark very sunkissed man. Who was clearly not mexican, as Mrs Ram seemed to have assumed, but rather Italian and just very brown from being in a lot of sun gardening.  
“Yes I am, have been for 5 years.” 

“Did you know their daughter Christine?”

“I saw her, have seen her grow allot, playing in the gardens, practicing her dance routines. Her death is a true tragedy” he laminated rubbing his rough hands together. 

Chloe leaned back on her chair letting Lucifer know it was his turn. He smirked.  
“Mr Dugastino you seem to have observed Christine allot, her dance routines” Lucifer insinuated drawing it out leaning over the table. 

“No not like that she was a beautiful child” Mr Dugastino muttered mildly panicked. 

“Mr Dugastino what is it you desire, little girls perhaps” Lucifer asked darkly, locking eyes with Mr Dugastino.

“No I want my daughter back, my daughter died 2 days after she was born. I went back to work and there she was, Christine a little baby girl just like mine, now she is gone to. I just want to have a daughter I can watch grow,” Mr Dugastino, blinked rapidly clearing his watery eyes snapping out of Lucifer's trance. Lucifer got up and left the room without a word. 

“I am sorry Mr Dugastino, you can go home now” Chloe quickly babbled following Lucifer out.

“What was that!” Chloe hissed finally catching up to Lucifer who was quickly walking away.

“He wasn't guilty so we didn't need him any more, he was just a broken father” Lucifer hissed back. It was then Chloe noticed his state. He was clearly agitated, his breathing was laboured and his hands were shaking. 

“Lucifer is everything alright?” she soothed bending down slightly to find the eyes he had pinned to the floor.

“Fine detective, I would just like to find who needs to be punished” Chloe let go of Lucifer's shoulder nodding.

“So would I. but we are not going to today. Do you want to come home with me, Trixie made macroni today at school, we could keep your mind occupied, I find it helps on cases like these.” Lucifer's shoulders stiffened at the mention of Trixie.

“No thank you detective. I have far more effective forms of distraction than you and your spawn, thank you, it usually includes leather and strong alcohol. But you are welcome to join after your spawn is asleep,” Lucifer quips, his hand briefly touching Chloe's shoulder as he leaves. Chloe was too concerned and surprised at Lucifer admitting he needed as distraction to care about his inappropriate suggestion. 

…………………………………..

Chloe and lucifer turned up dry on the case. Christine’s teachers loved her, she was an overachiever, she had friends, she was popular even, the other parents said she was the most beautiful and well spoken child they knew. They had no other choice but to call the family in again eventually.

Chloe was going to have Lucifer do his thing with the parents but on their way into the interrogation room Lucifer stopped looking their son Ryan, Christine's older brother. 

“May I speak to the boy, you can start without me” Lucifer hushed waving absentmindedly still looking at the boy, his blonde hair just as striking as Christines in the crime scene photos.

“Sure, good idea I can’t because he is only 13 but you are a civilian” Lucifer nods and walks towards the boy. When he reaches him he sits down next to him.

“Losing a younger sibling his hard” Lucifer says and the boy just nods not looking up form his phone.

“You fell like you failed to protect them right ?” Lucifer tries to force eye contact but the boy seems positively un interested

“Thanks dude but I am fine” Ryan mumbles out still not looking up from his phone. This disorents Lucifer, the boy has no grief. A beautiful young girl is dead and he doesn't care.

“Look at me boy” Ryan is unable to disobey Lucifer's request, gazing into his dark eyes, “What is your deepest desire?”

“To be the best”

“At what?”

“Everything, I have to be, my parents want me to be”

“Did they want Christine to be the best too?”

“Yes, but she failed, she was weak she cried all the time. She would try and be nice to strangers, she didn't understand, she don't feel the pressure!” Ryan was angry now his fists clenched his veins pulsing in his forehead.

“She didn’t understand how you felt, she was making it harder for you, and you couldn’t have any obstacle in your way” Lucifer's voice had grown deep with suppressed anger and he spoke, now understanding what happened.

“She just had to shut up! Shut up! I needed to study and she wouldn't stop crying because of some stupid nightmare!” Lucifer stood up leaving Ryan to fume lone, marching to the interrogation room. He flung the door open and slammed his palms down on the table surprising even Chloe. 

He gazed deep into Mr Rams eyes “What is your deepest desire” 

Mr Rams stutterd for a moment before saying “To have the perfect legacy. A child too prove my intelligence and strength, one strong enough to take over my business and the family name” his wife didn’t seem surprised by his revelation but saddened by it.

“You pressured your son into madness! Trying to keep up with your expectations! And he killed her didn't he. Ryan killed Christine because she was crying and it annoyed him! But you just let him because he was the protege son! You covered up her murder!” Lucifer was fuming, only barely holding his eyes from flaming red.

“It was an accident! He didn't mean to kill her, she interrupted him is all, and he hit her with his calculator. She was too fragile. I wasn't going to let my sons life be ruined by some stupid accident!” Mrs Rams argued standing form the table. Chloe stood up and stood behind them. 

“Mr and Mrs Rams you are under arrest for obstruction of justice, and Ryan will be tried in juvenile court for Christine's murder”. 

Once Mr and Mrs Rams were gone and Ryan was arrested Chloe found Lucifer in Ellas lab looking at the school photo of Christine. 

“Thank you Lucifer, this one really was your solve” Lucifer nodded and left, he didn't even boast. 

Chloe remembered then when gazing at Christine's hair, how lucifer had reacted to Trixie in a blonde wig. Why did lucifer have an issue with young blonde girls? She thought to herself.

…………………………………………

It had been four days since the case was solved and since Chloe pondered Lucifers connection to blonde young girls and Lucifer didn’t come back from lunch break. Chloe asked Dan for his whereabouts and was surprised at his response.

“O yeah he told me to tell you he wouldn't be here, he had a funeral to go to, poor guy” Chloe nodded and headed over to her desk but before she sat down she remembered. It was the funeral for Christine today. Some community members had put it together and invited both Chloe and Lucifer. 

When she arrived at the cemetery she spotted Mr Dugastino, the gardener first, giving a speech she couldn't hear, whilst crying. Then she saw lucifer, his back to her. He was in an all black suit and shoes, nothing flashy like usual, just plain. He was standing quite far from the ceremony. As she approached him she could see his shoulders were shaking softy. He was crying. She hesitated and aporched slower but louder to warn him of her presence. She gently touched his shoulder and he turned slowly his watery eyes looking at her. 

“Hello detective” he sadly smiled, she smiled back softly remaining silent. They stood listing to the others mourn for a moment.

“Why do they always thank my father, he took her he could have sent her back, they shouldn’t thank him for anything” Lucifer mumbled 

“Sometimes it is better to be thankful for the time we had with people, rather than be sad about when it ends” Lucifer looked up at Chloe when she said this. 

“You never cease to surprise me detective”.Lucifer waited until the others had left before finally approaching the coffin. He gently touched its smooth surface.

“I am sorry Christine, but you are in a better place, the place I once called home. Children don't go to hell you have no sins, I had only wished you had lived to sin just a little, as all should have the pleasure of doing” Chloe squeezed Lucifer's shoulder.

“We should go home it is getting dark. We can have a drink at mine in honour of her”

…………………………………….

Chloe opened her door and was greeted by the sight of Trixie, asleep on the couch, she smiled to herself. Before she could deal with it herself, Lucifer strode over and picked Trixie up effortlessly. He walked her to her room and laid her on her bed. He gently took off her shoes and socks and tucked her in all whilst still keeping her asleep. 

“How did you do that so well?” Chloe whispered, as they left Trixies room.

“I have many skills, to which are you referring?” Lucifer jested. 

“Putting a child to bed, without waking them,” she grumbled, not amused.

“Years of practice,” Lucifer replied casually. But his answer took Chloe back. 

“My God Lucifer, do you have children? I mean I know you have alot of sex, but kids!” Chloe stammered. 

“No, I am a very careful devil, I always use protection,” he replied, rolling his eyes at Chloe. But something didn't feel right to Chloe, call it a detectives instinct. 

“Lucifer, why do you have issues with blonde young children, like when Trixie wore that wig, or Christine, you have never mourned a case before.”

Lucifer sighed at this sitting on her couch.  
“I said I do not have children, but that does not mean I have never had a child.”  
That simple word ‘had’ broke Chloe's heart.

“Lucifer, I am so sorry,” she murmured, sitting next to him. 

“For what you did nothing wrong,” He asked, innocently looking back at her. 

“No, I just mean, losing a child Lucifer, I cannot imagine.” 

“It was a long time ago. I don't know why it is effecting me so much now. She was blonde. My daughter. I suppose Christine reminded me of her, Trixie always has, they have the same cheeky energy.”

Chloe was floored, Lucifer’s behaviour made so much sense now. He was so cold to Trixie sometimes because he didn't want to get attached again. She wasn’t sure if she should ask or wanted to know but she was too curious 

“How did she die Lucifer.”

“My fault really. Her mother died in childbirth. She was only human and having the devils baby was to much for her mortal form. She insisted on keeping it though, even though she new the pregnancy was a risk. I let her mother die because I was selfish. And then when she was born, father was so furious. She was the child of my disobedience. I should have never created her in the first place. I thought if I made my own family, I could leave mine. I was foolish. She grew quickly and so did her power. Father wouldn't allow it. He wanted me home. He killed her in front of me as an example. I watched her burn. She was erased from existence, no heaven, no hell. I didn't disobey my father for along time after that. I just sat in my hell in silence” Lucifer recounted, his words slowed as he began crying, silently tears trickled down his smooth face. 

Chloe felt as if the air had been pulled from her lungs. To lose a child like that to your own father no wonder Lucifer was as he is.  
“If I ever see your father, God or not I will shoot him in the face” Chloe cautioned sincerely, to which Lucifer huffed a laugh. She turned to Lucifer and held his face in her hands. “You don't have to be ok Lucifer, not in front of me. You can grieve now, you’re not alone anymore.” 

Tears were streaming down Chloe’s face now too. Lucifer lunged forward into a tight embrace and sobbed. He sobbed heavily and even made pained moans into her soaking shoulder. Sounds of such grief Chloe hoped she would never hear again. Chloe held him tightly and stroked his hair. He sobbed for what felt like hours until her fell asleep in her arms.

 

……………………………….

 

Form that day on Lucifer grew less stiff with Trixie and Chloe only felt anger at the mention of Lucifer's father. Even if he was supposedly God.

**Author's Note:**

> hope it was good feels dont forgive god for being a shit father because he is god I hope Chloe dosen't. please kudos and comment it is what makes me write more. I am working on a daredevil fic atm but promise to return to Lucifer after it.


End file.
